Broken Hearted
by Faith Karma
Summary: This is an Alice/Bella Fic so if you don't like don't read. Also its dark, it deals with suicide. Again don't like..don't read. Hope y'all that do read it like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Author's Note: This was written while listening to Epiphany by Staind. It's dark I warn you once more before you read it.**

**Broken Hearted.**

'_They left you.'_

It's as simple as that. The Cullens got their amusement from their frail human pet and now they have moved on. If they had cared about me, if she had cared, I wouldn't have been left in the middle of the forest, broken hearted. My mind has fallen into a hole so deep, nothing will be able to drag me from my thoughts of despair and death. I have tried to move on, tried to forget, but nothing will erase them from my memory and nothing can motivate me to live my life with the same exuberance that I once did.

'_You are nothing, tainted, used, human.'_

My lifeless brown eyes stare at the vibrant outline of the setting sun. An act that used to hold an air of romance for me now can not even cause a twinge of emotion in my broken, bleeding heart. The rough surface of the faded brown shingles dig into the small of my back. The uncomfortable feeling alerts me that I still exist, that I still can feel something.

'_She can see your decisions, but will she care?'_

After the family of vampires left, I tried to call Alice to find out why, but her number was disconnected. So emailing was my next option, but every message that I've written her has been returned because the account no longer exists. I've done stupid things that normally would have her calling to reprimand me, like riding a dirt bike and getting injured. Cliff diving and almost drowning. Apparently nothing has interested her enough to come back to me, or at least find out if I am okay. Now there is only one more step. I know I am strong enough to complete it, my last resort.

'_Your mortality.'_

My pale hand clenches tighter around the glinting silver blade. The sting of the flesh tearing and blood flowing reassures me that this is the right way. The only way.

'_If she cares for you, she will come.'_

The perfection of the blade is now marred by my worthless life, much like everyone around me. The scarlet color of my blood seems dull. I pull my body up so I am now sitting with my knees bent and my elbows resting on top of them.

'_Don't stop now... you are so close... show them... show them they should have never left... the pain they have caused you is irreversible... now... do it NOW!'_

Tonight is a full moon. It's as if the universe is mocking me for my pathetic inability to cope without those I have grown so accustomed to, those who I loved with all of my heart. The blade calls to me. I clench it in my bleeding hand, raising it to the milky white skin of my wrist. Pulsing blue veins are laid out before me, awaiting the damage I am about to inflict.

'_That's it... end this… you can't live in a world without her.'_

The blade bites into my skin. My emotionless eyes watch the blood rise and trickle down the ghostly white skin of my wrist. It stings and a pull can be felt as scarlet makes beautiful strokes, but it is nothing compared to the feeling of my chest aching with each thought and memory of her golden eyes. My eyes are heavy as I jaggedly slice the flesh. The sound of squealing tires reach my ears as I drop the knife and allow my body to fall back against the roof.

'_It'll be over soon... you'll feel nothing... good girl.'_

A gust of wind and a rustle of clothes from my right cause me to lazily turn my head. A distressed Alice stares back at me. Her eyes are wide, charcoal black, tears she can never shed glistening in her eyes. Her full pink lips are open in shock as she drops to her knees next to me.

"Oh, God, Bella... why?" she whispers as her musical voice cracks with emotion.

"Al... Al-ice." I manage to fight off sleep to raise a blood covered hand to her face, my fingers grazing her cheek and feeling the muscles in her jaw tighten. "You're so... s-o... b-beautiful...." Everything I say sounds as if I am under water. My body feels weightless, as if I could drift into the heavens. "I... I… love... y-you..." I allow my eyes to close, darkness enveloping me. My hand drops from her face, landing with a _thud_ against the roof.

'_She came....'_

"No Bella... BELLA!" Her voice is frantic, laced with a heart wrenching sadness. Cold hands clasp around my wrist, trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure. We both know that too much blood has been spilled to save me now. "Oh, God, Bella, please... don't leave me! I love you, Bella, I do... so much." Dry sobs wrack through her small frame as she pulls me to her stone chest, cradling me so gently. Sounds get further away as my life slowly drains. The last thing I feel is soft lips pressed against mine.

'_Don't cry my angel... we will meet again some day.'_

**Okay so I know EVERYONE probably hates me right now...but eh...yeah I just felt like writing this...um...if you want an alternate ending just message me and I'll write something up for you okay? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Alice's POV Alt Ending

**Author's Note: See disclaimer in previous chapter. Hmm well everyone asked for an alternate ending, so here it is. I have no intention of making this into a full blown story so sorry for those of you that want that. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Broken Hearted Alt Ending.**

**Alice's POV**

_'We left her.'_

It's as simple as that. Edward got his amusement from his frail, human pet and now he has moved on. If he had cared about her, if I fought harder, she wouldn't have been left in the middle of the forest, broken hearted. My visions of her make me believe that her mind has fallen into a hole so deep that nothing will be able to drag her from her thoughts of despair and death. I have tried to move on, tried to forget, but nothing will erase her from my memory and nothing can motivate me to live my life with the same exuberance that I once did.

_**'She is nothing but a tainted, used human.'**_

The vampire inside of me fights to prove that it does not need a human, but my heart tells me I cannot continue my existence without her. I will not allow the vision of her suicide to be completed. My foot pushes on the accelerator harder trying to push the car past its limits to reach her in time. Murky, golden eyes stay trained on the setting sun to time exactly when this scene will take place.

_'I can see your decisions, why would you do this?'_

She had tried to contact me, and done things that made me want to scold her. I still could not contact her due to the ignorant decision of the stone-hearted vampire I call my brother. I promised to not speak with her, but I will not stand aside and let her end her life based on lies and her own mind's warped version of what transpired.

_'Her smile would be gone from my sight, her laugh would no longer warm my cold heart...I will not allow this to happen...this will not happen!'_

Hands as cold as ice grip tighter around the steering wheel. A protesting creaking comes from the plastic as the mood becomes more frantic. With each second that passes the sun inches closer to its resting place.

'_Please, Bella, wait...I care for you so much...Please if there is a deity...don't let her take her life before I can reach her.'_

The last hues of pink stretch across the sky as the sun disappears from the horizon. A worn two story house can be made out in the distance, advancing at a rapid pace as the driver of the car speeds down the country road. The driveway consisted of gravel and dirt. The small vampire stomps down on the brake. A loud squealing emits from the abused vehicle as it arks to the right and slides to a stop next to a rusted red chevy that has seen better days. A pale hand shoots out to slam the car into park. The door is left ajar as the black haired pixie blurs from the car.

'_Blood...oh god I'm too late...no, no, NO!'_

Tonight is a full moon. The luminance that draws you in is nothing compared to the brown haired beauty currently bleeding out on the dingy, brown rooftop of her childhood home. With a graceful leap, I landed on the roof. My eyes are now charcoal black from the sweet smell of her blood. I watched as her body fell back against the rough surface and the razorblade clattered from her hands. Crimson streaks stained her milky pale skin as it tracked down her forearms and dripped from her elbows.

_'Please don't let it be too late. I can't live in a world without her.'_

I make my way to her, her once vibrant brown eyes are now dull and emotionless. My legs get weak and I drop to my knees next to her. Emotions pour through me like a never ending river.

"Oh, God, Bella... why?" my voice comes out as whisper, cracking with emotion.

"Al... Al-ice." She manages to fight off the darkness to raise a blood covered hand to my face. Her fingers graze my cheek and I clench my jaw trying to resist the sweet aroma of her blood. "You're so... s-o... b-beautiful...." Everything she says comes out slurred. "I... I… love... y-you..." she whispers as her eyes close. Her hand drops from my face, landing with a _thud_ against the roof.

'_Oh god...no...please..'_

"No Bella... BELLA!" Alice's voice is frantic, laced with a heart wrenching sadness. Cold hands clasp around pale wrists, trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure. We both know that there is only one way to save her now. "Oh, God, Bella, please... don't leave me! I love you, Bella, I do... so much." Dry sobs wrack through my small frame as I pull her to my stone chest, cradling her so gently. Teeth glisten in the moonlight as they descend on the unmarked flesh of the dying girl's neck. The skin tears away, and blood flows into the vampire's mouth as venom is pumped into the pulsing blue veins.

_'I'm sorry my angel... things will be okay now...you'll see.'_

**Okay so there...alt ending..happy? Eh...lol okay so yeah..Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
